Yesterday
by BlueStar19
Summary: TF: Prime. Don't have a summary for this. Rated T I think. Not sure. Please read. Based on the song Yesterday by the Beatles. Heard the song and thought of this.


A/N: One-shot maybe. Depends on what you guys want. Feeling really sad so I'm going to do this. I just need to to get my mind off of certain things that is going on right now in my life.

Warnings: Sadness, attempted suicide- maybe succeed in it, can't think of anything else. Oh, M/OP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

It was only yesterday that he left. Megatron sat on his berth that he used to share with his mate. He buried his face in his hands and tried to keep the tears back. Yesterday was so perfect. Optimus had sparked their new daughter and son. Megatron woke up the next day to find the berth empty and Optimus gone. The twins cried to be fed. Megatron got up and headed to get the bottles of sparkling formula. Once the bottle's contents was warmed up, Megatron picked up one twin at a time to feed. Dark Star, the femme, was fed first. She had red and black colors with red optics. Gold and aqua flecks covered her body.

Retron, the mech, was fed second. He has grey colors with some red and purple streaks here and there. His purple optics looked up at his father with sadness and confusion. Megatron smiled sadly at the twins and took them out of the house. He headed to where Knock Out lived. He knocked on the door. Knock Out opened it and looked surprised.

"Did you need something Megatron?" asked Knock Out.

"Can you watch these two for me. I need to go do something. Something happened yesterday," said Megatron and handed the twins over.

"Do what you need. I'll watch them for you," said Knock Out and went back into the room.

Megatron raced to Ratchet's new hospital. He rushed inside and to the front desk. The femme behind it looked up with bright blue optics. She smiled at Megatron.

"Is there something you need?" the femme asked.

"I need to speak with Ratchet," said Megatron. "Tell him that it's an emergency."

"I'll be right back," the femme said and left.

Megatron waited for a while. Ratchet and the femme walked out of a door and toward the ex-warlord. Megatron took Ratchet by the arm and led him somewhere more private.

"Megatron, what's wrong?" asked Ratchet.

"It's Optimus. He wasn't in berth this morning like he usually is. The twins were crying for him. He left nothing but a data pad with a note," Megatron explained and took out a data pad, handing it to Ratchet.

Ratchet onlined it and quickly read through it many times. He looked up at Megatron. He had fear in his optics as well as sadness. Ratchet shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Do you think you know where he may be?" asked Ratchet.

"No. The only place I know of is... Oh no," Megatron gasped. "We need to head to what remains of the Hall of Records. The part that hasn't been touched."

Ratchet got into emergency mode. Megatron grabbed the data pad and left with Ratchet. The medic commed someone to get an emergency room ready. They transformed once outside and headed toward the Hall of Records. Megatron transformed back once there and landed with a thud on the ground. Ratchet was already in robot mode and racing inside. Bots moved aside to let them through. Megatron lead the way to the untouched area. Guards stopped them.

"Stand down now or else someone will die," Megatron said.

"You cannot pass," said one guard.

"This is an emergency," said Ratchet. "There is someone in there. I can smell the spilled Energon from here."

The guards still wouldn't move. Megatron punched them and they fell to the ground bleeding. Megatron backed away in fear that that side had come back out. He shook off the feeling and busted open the door. He stopped in fear of what he saw.

~~~earlier that day

"I am so sorry Megatron. Please forgive me," Optimus whispered into the dark.

He got up and went to a drawer. He took out a data pad and wrote on it. He left it on the desk for Megatron to find. Reaching into the drawer again, Optimus pulled out a Dark Energon dagger with a long blade. The Dark Energon flowed through the handle and the middle of the blade, ready to poison anyone that is stabbed. He left the room and to where the twins slept. He kissed them goodbye and left. It was still dark so no one saw the Prime leave to the Hall of Records. He snuck into a hidden passage that lead to the untouched area, still broken by war. It lead to Alpha Trion's office.

~~~000

Megatron reread the data pad various times.

 _Megatron,_

 _I'm so sorry but I have to do this. Please don't come looking for me. It is my time to leave this world. I have fought for many years. I need to rest where I don't feel any pain. Take care of the twins. They need you there for them. I... please forgive me for doing this. I love all of you dearly. Please don't save me either if you do look for me. I need to rest in peace in the Allspark. Now that Cybertron is restored I can rest._

 _Optimus._

Optimus walked inside and knelt down. He breathed in and out steadily. He had to do this. He couldn't let this go on. He was so tired and wanted to rest. He felt that he needed to leave this world and go rest. The first rays of light shined through the cracked window. Optimus started to cut himself, the main Energon lines throughout his body. Dark Energon started to poison him. He groaned in pain but never yelled. He took out a syringe filled with poison from a rare plant. He opened his chest and put the tip into his spark and started to inject the poison.

He heard arguing outside the door. He injected the rest into his spark and dropped the syringe. He fell to the ground, Energon pooling around him.

~~~present time

"Optimus!" Megatron shouted and ran toward his mate. He took the dagger that was covered in Energon and examined it carefully. More guards came and surrounded Megatron, who held the dagger and had Energon covering him. They cocked their guns and got ready to fire. Ratchet was still taking care of the downed guards at the door.

"Megatron, you are under arrest for attempted murder of our Prime," said the lead guard.

"What? No I am his mate. I would never do this to him. He did it himself. I even have proof," said Megatron.

"Put him in cuffs and take him away. Medical Officer Ratchet, our Prime needs emergency medical assistant," said the lead guard.

Two guards grabbed Megatron and the knife. They twisted his arms around his back and put on cuffs tightly. Megatron struggled to get free. Ratchet was pulled to Optimus and ordered not to do anything but help their Prime. He glanced at Megatron with sorrow in his optics. He was forced to start working on Optimus. The lead guard had his gun pointed at Ratchet's spark, ready to shoot if not doing as ordered.

Megatron still struggled to get free and to his mate's side. News bots videotaped what was happening when he was pulled out of the building. The public caught sight of Megatron's Energon stained frame. Megatron was immediately transported to the prison.

"I need to take him to the hospital ASAP," said Ratchet once finished. "He's been poisoned. Let me com-AAAHHH!"

Ratchet fell to the side, his chest and abdomen bleeding from the bullets that pierced him. The guards got ready to pull their triggers once their leader gave the command.

"Keep working," the guard ordered.

"If you want him to live, then let me take him to the hospital. He needs the poison extracted from him and I cannot do it here," Ratchet argued.

The lead bot fired a few more times. Ratchet fell unconscious with Energon pooling around him.

"Get them to the hospital," he ordered.

~~~000

Megatron was roughly thrown into the cell. A guard took the cuffs off and put a collar with a long chain around Megatron's throat, forcing the ex-leader to ground. The cell door closed with a loud slam. Megatron flinched at the sound and looked down. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his arms on top of his knees. He buried his face and sat there like that for hours. He cried softly so that no one else would hear him.

Megatron finally calmed down and pulled two data pads out of his subspace. He onlined one of them and looked through the pictures that brought so many memories. It even showed his and Optimus' bonding ceremony. He smiled and a few tears fell onto the screen.

 _flashback_

 _"Optimus, I wish to end this war. Bond with me like what we were going to so long ago," said Megatron as he laid on the ground, Energon bleeding from his wounds he received._

 _Optimus looked down at Megatron. His wounds bled faster and greater due to him having more injuries. Optimus looked for any signs of lying. He lowered his gun and fell, landing on top of Megatron. He held onto the warlord tightly as he bled. He was losing Energon fast. Megatron held Optimus close and kissed the faceplate that guarded his face._

 _"Please Orion. I want things to go back to normal, with you by my side. You are my everything. I could never bring myself to kill you whenever I had the chance. I love you too much," said Megatron._

 _"I love you too. This war is over. Let us start anew with a new Golden Age," said Optimus weakly._

 _"Indeed. Everything will be different now," said Megatron before Optimus could speak again. Optimus retracted his mask and kissed Megatron._

 _Optimus passed out from Energon loss. Megatron was able to comm. someone to help them and that the war was over to everyone. Megatron passed out shortly afterward. He held onto Optimus tightly._

 _scene change_

 _"I love you," Megatron whispered._

 _"I love you too," said Optimus._

 _Megatron kissed Optimus. Everyone that was there clapped. Megatron pulled back and gazed into his new mate's optics. He smiled and lead Optimus away to their new home. He laid Optimus on the berth and kissed his neck and chest._

 _scene change_

 _"Congratulations Optimus," said Ratchet._

 _"How is that something to be happy about?" Megatron demanded. "My mate is sick."_

 _"No he isn't. He is sparked with twins," said Ratchet. "Drink med-grade Energon for the whole carrying period."_

 _"Twins?" Optimus breathed. "We're going to have a family. Just like we imagined."_

 _"Yes we are," said Megatron and kissed his mate._

 _scene change_

 _"You did great Orion," said Megatron._

 _"They are so prefect," said Optimus weakly._

 _"Two perfectly healthy sparklings," said Ratchet and rolled them over for the couple to see._

 _"Dark Star and Retron," said Optimus and gently touched their faces._

end flashbacks

"I'm so sorry little ones. Daddy won't be coming home," Megatron whispered and put the data pad away.

"Megatron, you got a visitor," said Prowl.

"So soon?" asked Megatron in surprise.

Knock Out walked into the cell with the twins in his arms. Megatron reached forward and touched them. They hugged his servo. Knock Out bend down to one knee and held them out. Megatron took them and kissed each ones helm. They snuggled into their daddy, not understanding why he was in a scary place.

"Daddy loves you dearly," Megatron said and looked up at Knock Out. "How did you find out I was here?"

"It was on the news," said Knock Out.

"Knock Out, I need you to watch them for me. I won't be getting out anytime soon. They claim that I tried to kill my mate," said Megatron. "I tried to save him. They arrested me. I don't know what happened to Ratchet or Optimus after they took me away. He could be dead for all I know. He had tried to do suicide. I'm not sure if he succeeded in doing so. I have the proof right here."

Megatron handed Knock Out a data pad. The medic turned it on and read what was on it. He looked up at Megatron and nodded slightly.

"I'll make sure that they read this. You shouldn't be in here," said Knock Out and turned toward the door.

"I would let you stay longer but your time is up," said Prowl. "I wish that I could do something but I can't. I'll report on anything that happens with Optimus for you. I understand that you didn't do this. Rules are rules that I have to obey."

"Take this. It has proof that Optimus committed suicide," said Knock Out and gathered the twins up.

"Thank you. I will make sure that Megatron gets out of here," said Prowl and shut the door.

Megatron leaned his head against the wall behind him and fell asleep.

Prowl shook his head and looked over the data pad. He called Ratchet and waited for him to pick up.

"What is it Prowl? I'm busy trying not to get killed by crazy guards," said Ratchet when he answered the call.

"I have proof that Megatron didn't kill Optimus. How is our Prime?" asked Prowl.

"I'm losing him. The poison has been extracted. I don't know how long he has," said Ratchet.

"Alright. I'll take care of the guards. Did they harm you?" asked Prowl.

"Yes, they shot me various times," Ratchet whispered. "I am getting treated by First Aid right now."

"Alright. Inform me if Optimus passes or if he gets better," said Prowl and ended the call. He walked back to the cell and woke Megatron up. "Megatron I have news on Optimus."

"What is it?" asked Megatron.

"He is dying right now. I am having Ratchet tell me if anything else happens to him, whether it is bad or good," said Prowl.

Megatron groaned and rested his head against his hands. He fought to keep the tears in as he whispered, "Thank you Prowl for informing me."

~~~2 months later

"Prowl, I need to speak with Megatron," said Ratchet when he walked in the prison.

"Alright," said Prowl and opened a cell.

"Megatron, I have news about Optimus," said Ratchet. Megatron looked up from the berth he laid on. "He has... passed on. I'm sorry. I tried to save him."

"I felt him leave. I just need to get out of here. I need to care for my children," said Megatron.

"I'm afraid that you can't get out right now," said Prowl. "I can see when you can. I'll be right back."

"I'm so sorry Megatron. I did try. When will you like the burial ceremony?" asked Ratchet.

"As soon as I get out of here," said Megatron as Prowl came back.

"You can get out tomorrow. They have proven you innocent. We'll get things ready for you to leave," said Prowl.

~~~next day

"It only seemed like yesterday Optimus had our little ones and that he was still here," said Megatron as he walked with Ratchet to the hospital.

"I know," said Ratchet.

They made it and First Aid ran up to Ratchet, terrified.

"First Aid, what is it?" asked Ratchet.

"Prime... he's alive," First Aid gasped. "I went to go deliver another frame down and that's where he sat up. His spark is there."

"Orion?" Megatron whispered when he heard the familiar pedesteps.

"Megatron," Optimus whispered and ran to his mate.

"I felt you leave. Why did you do it?" asked Megatron.

"I was persuaded into doing it. Somebot made things seem like the Allspark was the only place to get true happiness. I believed him," said Optimus. "I am so sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Orion. Just please don't do it again," said Megatron and kissed his mate deeply.

They left the hospital to go retrieve their children. Megatron held Dark Star in one arm and Retron in the other.

"Back from jail so soon?" asked Knock Out. "And you from the dead?"

"Jail?" Optimus questioned.

"I was accused for trying to murder you," said Megatron.

"I see. As for your question, Primus sent me back. It isn't my time to go yet," said Optimus.

"And I am glad for that," said Megatron. "Let's head home."

Optimus nodded in agreement and they left home. Megatron spent time with his children and Optimus more so. They were all a happy family in the end.

"Be happy my children," Primus said.


End file.
